


After Season Six ends... (The Vampire Diaries)

by annamous1984



Category: Bamon - Fandom, Bonnie Bennett and Damon, Damon Salvatore - Fandom, TVD - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries, Vampire Diaries, post s6 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post s6 finale, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamous1984/pseuds/annamous1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon walks away after leaving Elena sleeping in the coffin. Now he has to face up to the choice he made. What happens next? How is he supposed to carry on and why can't he stay away from Bonnie Bennett?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Season Six ends... (The Vampire Diaries)

It had taken too little time to say goodbye. Now, suddenly, the coffin was closed and the dance was over. Damon stepped out of the crypt, his face blank. What happened next? He couldn't bear to go home, to look the others in the face. Not until he'd decided what to show them. Even bourbon held no appeal – Elena would be shocked. The sudden stab of pain was brutal and he quickly moved away from the thought. After all, what was 70 years to a vampire? He would see her again. Until then he had to live his life, whatever that turned out to be. He ached to feel her in his arms and suddenly turned back – Bonnie hadn't sealed it yet, there was still time... but there she was. The witch. She must have arrived a few minutes ago and suddenly he realised how far away he was from himself. Most of him was still there, back in the crypt, holding Elena and never letting her go. Usually he knew the moment Bonnie was near – ever since she had her powers back it was as though she made the air around her hum. Damon didn't understand how no one else seemed to notice – it made him amazed that her friends continued to treat her as though she was simply Bonnie, good old meek, sacrificial Bonnie. Didn't they see what she had become?

'Damon?'

She was standing front of him. She was bleary. Oh, wait, no, that would be his eyes. He had to leave. Now. Just as he was about to get the hell out, vamp speed, she put her hand on his arm. He snatched it away, suddenly so angry that she wasn't Elena that he couldn't stand to meet her eyes or be anywhere near her.

'Damon, are you...' Stupid question, clearly he wasn't ok. She changed tack, clever girl to narrowly avoid a biting. No Elena to stop him. Only the fact that he liked Bonnie. Suddenly that seemed like the most ridiculous thing in the world. He could feel his fangs beginning to tingle, and her expression changed. A few months ago, she'd have backed away, but not now. They'd been through far too much and instead she stepped forward.

'Go on. Try it. You want to hate me, do it. This was your choice, remember? Ifyou're going to change your mind, I'd rather you tried to kill me now. I won't spend my life being blamed by you.'

Damon heard a blood-curdling rumble and only slowly realised it was coming from him. He could still taste Elena, still feel her pressing against him, was still half-roused as he always was anytime he could smell her – he'd never felt anything like the sheer bliss of being wrapped up in her and now that was gone, gone for half a lifetime and somehow he had to keep it together. He had to break something and it shouldn't be Bonnie.

'You need to leave.' He ground out, knowing his face would be shifting. 'I'm serious. Get out now, I can't-'

'You think I can't take you?' she threw back at him, and for a moment 'take' seemed to have another meaning, just adding to his blood boiling. 'Come on then, vampire, give it your best shot. You chose _me_ and now I want the chance to prove I was worth saving. I'm not going down without a fight.' Her green eyes sparkled at him – she looked so alive in that moment that alongside the pain and rage he felt a flash of something like pride. 

'Bonnie, I'm not- I can't-  _please_ ' to his total horror he could hear something other than rage breaking through in his voice. Because she was right, damn her. He did choose her. He broke his promise to Elena. He put someone else's life ahead of hers. And now he had no idea who he was.

 

 

\---This is my first attempt at fanfic so any feedback very welcome indeed!

 

 


End file.
